Bravery Is Just A Word
by fuzzykitty90
Summary: Kits' father Ortega, was killed in a fight against evil, leaving her to complete his legacy and return the world to peace. Note: This is based off of Dragon Warrior III, which is a precede to the first Dragon Quest game.
1. A Strange Beginning

Prologue ~

Kits was standing in the middle of a dark forest. The sun was blocked out in all direction except for a glow that came from a clearing ahead. As she walked towards it she realized that it was not a clearing, a but a precipice that extended out over a roaring waterfall. Curious as she was, she carefully picked her way across the strangely formed rocky outcrop. When she reaches the end, she looks up to see an amazingly radiant light in the sky. A deep voice booms out and startles Kits.

"Kits...Kits...You hear my voice...I represent all. Soon you will appear before me as a true hero. But before that, I wish to know what kind of person you are...Truthfully answer my questions. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," replied the bemused Kits.

"Tell me your real name," demanded the strange voice.

"Delilah," she blurts out. Where did that come from?

"And when were you born?"

"May, on the ninth." Kits bites her tongue, is she really saying this? She feels as if she is in a trance and the answers are being pulled from depths of her that she can't reach.

"Delilah, born 5/9. Taurus, is this correct?"

Kits nods.

""I will ask you several questions, don't think too deeply or too hard." the voice sounds almost amused at the thought. "Just reply with complete honesty. It will help me to know more about your personality." If the voice has a face, it is definitely smiling now. "Let us begin..."

"Is the sun the king of nature?"

"Yes, it can determine whether anything lives or dies."

"Do you often dream?"

"Yes I do..." Perhaps this is just a really bad nightmare, it does seem to have that feel to it. Kits tries to reason to herself, but this tiny uncertainty at the back of her mind wasn't buying it. Something about this was too real.

"Do you have dreams of being chased?"

"No," she answers and then thinks, "I have dreams of being interrogated by a strange voice."

The voice laughs and then asks another seemingly random question.

"Do you like physical activity?"

Kits is slightly taken aback, but replies again with a yes. She loves to run and play games in the village.

"Do little things irritate you?"

"Yes, I suppose a little." That was odd, she had not meant to say that.

"Do you turn your thoughts into actions right away?"

"No, I like to think about weigh things against each other before I make a move."

"When you begin something do you often lose sight of other things?"

"Yes, I suppose I can get caught up in it." What was this? Was she now a sinner confessing to her priest?

"When eating, do you save your favourite food for last?"

What was with these questions, and how many more were there?

"Yes I do, it makes the broccoli taste better." Okay, so that was true but she would never have told anyone that, why was she now?

"Do you think the world has more sadness than happiness?"

"No, they are balanced like the Yin and the Yang."

"The voice chuckles, "Have you ever wanted to grow up quickly? Or have you felt that way?"

"I always feel that way," snapped Kits. The sun was becoming uncomfortable and she was tired of this voice, it's questions and mocking attitude, but most of all this entire surreal experience was getting to her.

"If you hold onto your dreams do you think they will come true one day?"

This confused the irritable Kits. "Why wouldn't they come true? Anything can happen if you try hard enough."

"I see..." The voice laughs quietly again, "I have a better understanding of you now. This is the final question."

The scene shimmers and stretches. The ground beneath her feet fades away until she finds herself in a cave. Around her she can see the choice to walk left, right, or go through the narrow pathway ahead. Taking her chances, she walks forward until she sees a sign. Even when she leans in close, it's hard to discern the lettering in the gloom.

"Go west," she reads out. Why go west?

"It's probably rigged with a trap, I mean that voice is borderline insane," she thinks. Kits isn't looking forward to another round of questions with the mysterious speaker, so she hurries east. The ground suddenly falls away from beneath her and she is swallowed by a dark hole!

"This is where I die now," she thinks, stubbornly refusing to scream.

The very air around her starts warping and morphs back into the scene with the waterfall. She looks the same, no scratched, no bruises or missing limbs.

"I represent all," the voice booms again and Kits winces at the thought of another Inquisition with it. She wants to interrupt it and tell it that she must get on with her life and that she has things to do. He carries on without giving her a chance.

"I believe I have a good idea of your personality now. Kits you appear to be selfish. No matter what others say, you must always do things your way."

Kits cringes at the harsh words. This condemning judgement from a spectral that refuses to show his face?

"While it is good that you take an interest in many subjects, you also get bored and lose interest quickly. As a result you cause problems for your friends but you somehow never become disliked for your actions."

Was this a reproach or a compliment?

"Selfish and yet lovable, that is the kind of person you are...This is your personality."

Kits is speechless and it continues.

"Dawn will soon arrive. And you will wake from your sleep. Just remember, I represent all. I look forward to the day that I may see you again..."

With that the image wavers as a mirage does, then ceases to exist.

End Chapter~


	2. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 1 ~ Birthday wishes

It was the morning of Kits' 16th birthday.

"Wake up. Wake up, dear Kits."

Kits opens her eyes and sees her mother standing in her bedroom. Nothing appears to be out of place, but something has changed.

"Rise and shine, Kits. Today is your big day. His Majesty, the king, is going to give his blessings for you to depart on your journey. For this day I have tried to raise you, my daughter, to be brave and strong."

Her mother is practically gushing with pride as she walks back downstairs. Kits jumps out of bed and gets into the outfit her mother has carefully laid out for her. In the next room over she can hear her grandfather up. She barely has time to grab some essentials before her mother comes back up and drags her out the door and to the castle bridge.

"Aliahan Castle is straight up from here. Be courteous to his Majesty. Now, go on." Her mother gives her a quick hug and then straightens a stray hair.

Kits walks up to the grandiose castle, feeling as if she is walking in a dream. The Royal Guards smile at her and pull open the gate.

"Welcome to Aliahan Castle!" The warm welcome gives Kits reassurance.

She takes care not to trip on the luxurious carpet lining the hall or to fall on the grand marble stairs as she makes her way up. The guard at the top salutes her and says, "Go on through if you wish to see the king."

She stumbles nervously and manages to make it up to where the king is, barely remembering when to bow.

"Welcome brave Ortega's son...I mean, daughter! But your dauntless look - no man could hope to better you. It's clear that you are Ortega's child. Your mother must have told you that your father Ortega lost his life when he fell into a volcano after a battle. You wish to take after your father and set out on your own? Fine! You have my blessing!" The king lets out a good-natured laugh, "I'm certain that you will do your father's will and lead the world back to peace. Our enemy is Baramos, the Demon Lord. The world's people are ignorant of Baramos, but if he is left unchecked the world will fall into chaos. That must not be allowed! Kits, I beg you to defeat Baramos! But don't go alone, lest you face the same fate that befell Ortega. Find yourself some companions at the tavern in town to accompany you. Let us meet again, Kits!"

The king's adviser places two bags in Kits' hand. One is small and Kits assumes that it contains coins and puts in her pocket. The other is large and bulky, Kits hopes it contains a weapon or two. The adviser shakes Kits' free hand and urges her, "A solitary trip is too dangerous. You should go to Ruida's Tavern at the west side of town, and find yourself some companions."

Kits thanks him and takes it as a cue to exit. She bows to the king and promptly leaves the castle. She follows their guiding and heads to the tavern. It's well known in town and has some of the friendliest people you will ever meet. Several people are standing around and a man at the table runs through the procedure with Kits.

"You go upstairs, describe what kind of person you are looking to travel with and they will give you a list of people that fit that description. Choose one and then go downstairs to meet them."

As Kits approached the counter upstairs, she debated what kind of people she would like to join her on the journey. This wasn't going to be a quick adventure. Who knows, it could take several years before she returned home again.

"Hi there, can I help you?"

Kits looked up into the face of the kind man, "I believe you can. I am looking for adventurers."

The man laughs and continues, "Well you've come to the right place. We may just be able to hook you up with a teammate or few. Are you looking for any specific classes or will the typical trio do?"

"I suppose that would work. Which classes are those again?"

"Ah, you're new at this aren't you? The trio contains a warrior, a mage and a cleric. It is what most adventurers typically start out with."

"That sounds fine." Kits could see the sense in that.

"Alrighty then, anything specific you would like?"

"Just anyone would be fine, but I don't think this quest will be for the faint of heart. After all, it managed to murder my father."

The man looks slightly embarrassed and gives Kits a sympathetic look, "It claimed my parents too."

"What did?"

"The thrill of the chase, the seeking of an adventure, the promise of adrenaline," said the man mournfully. "They left to help fight off monsters and didn't return. Six months later the news comes back to me that their bodies were found, stripped clean of all flesh. The only identifying mark were the matching necklaces that both of them wore, that bore the symbol of the King."

"That's terrible!"

"Alas, it is the fate of too many adventurers. Please take care Kits, daughter of Ortega. Don't make the mistakes that so many others have. Keep your wits about you and watch out for nightfall. It brings multiple dangers to you."

Kits didn't want to offend the man, so she thanked him and slightly bowed her head. He smiled weakly and saluted, and she carried on down the stairs. Waiting at the desk were three people Kits had never seen before. Only a few people around the room weren't staring at them. They looked up from the lady at the desk as Kits approached.

"Are you Kits?" the strongest female that Kits had ever seen demanded.

Kits stepped forward, adjusted her posture and then looked the girl squarely in the eye.

"That would be my name, who's asking?"

"The name is Tuna, or the baddest, strongest bitch you've ever seen. This is Cyrx," she indicates the hulking guy standing next to her, "And this is Elm..."

She says the last with a strange tone. Kits can't tell whether it's fear or contempt. The small girl next to the two just makes a strange laughing noise and smirks at me. Kits assumes this is Elm. The whole strangeness and hostility of the group unnerves Kits, but she tries not to show it.

"Right, so first things first; I want to know how good all of you are at swinging a sword."

Elm smiles slyly, Cyrx starts a speech about how violence is hateful, and Tuna stares Kits down.

"Are you mocking me sweety cakes? 'Cause I don't like that."

Was she trying to be difficult?

"Look honey," Kits says mimicking her tone, "I'm the leader here. While you may be the baddest, strongest bitch I've ever seen; this is my mission. My father was Ortega, and he died before he could complete this. I intend to finish it. If you want to help me, so be it, but I won't take any of your shit. This goes for all of you. If you don't want to be here, get lost!"

By this time, Kits is struggling to keep her rage concealed and under control but she still manages to give off a calm appearance. Tuna looks mildly impressed, but Kits can read a confused aura coming off of her. For the meantime she has the respect of the group members, so she takes the moment to continue on.

"So, let's get down to business shall we?"

End Chapter 1~


	3. Of Roots and Firsts

Chapter 2 ~ Of Roots and Firsts

Tuna couldn't stop glancing at the girl before her. This was Ortega's daughter? She had expected something different. Someone who was fearless and brave, not this angst ridden child that looked like she flinched at the sight of a puppy. Where was her bravado, her courage, and her brash decision making? How could someone so nervous and unsure be the son of the hero Ortega? She had determination; but would that be enough?

Kits was opening a bag she had been carrying. Tuna guessed it held weapons, hopefully some like the sword Kits was wearing. Tuna's face fell when she withdrew two clubs and a stick. A club landed in Tuna's hand and Cyrx's; while Kits gave a stick to Elm. Elm just laughed, what a weird person. Why was she chosen anyways; she didn't look that strong. If Kits really was Ortega's daughter or even bloodline, wouldn't they have given her only the adventurers that showed the most potential? One would think that they would at least choose a strong candidate, not this deranged insane asylum escapee!

The next thing Kits pulled from the bag was a travellers' cloak, which she gave to Cyrx. He thanked her, how characteristic. He had always been a nice one, the type that would go out of his way to pet all the cats in the neighbourhood, or help an elderly man walk to the store. She felt a proud feeling about him being chosen for this mission. He definitely deserved it. He was constantly working harder and studying. He had managed to pass the basic schooling with her and although neither of them had said anything, they both had been dreading being split apart for their specific class studies. It had been pure luck that they had both been summoned for this journey. Now they had at least another six months or more before they would have to face inevitable separation. However, Tuna wasn't going to let that bring her down. She had six months and she was going to use them.

Everyone was looking at Kits, who appeared to be examining the blade of her sword. She was obviously very new at this, so maybe Tuna could help her out a bit.

"So where to now?" Tuna asked it nonchalantly, but it snapped Kits out of whatever reverie had held her.

"Well I suppose we should look around the castle."

"Are there a lot of monsters around here? Specifically ones that would be good to train on?" Boy, she must have really been feeling generous. It was hard to hate Kits, there was just something about her, not exactly charisma, but a certain aspect to her personality.

"Oh sure, there are plenty of slimes running about and the like."

"Slimes? Really? Couldn't we find something a little more exciting?"

"Well we have to start somewhere."

Tuna looked around to the others for support, but Cyrx wasn't looking forward to killing anything, and Elm was busy making strange marks all over the stick she had been given.

"Okay then, why don't you lead the way?"

The party followed Kits outside the gate and immediately Tuna heard an intake of breath from Cyrx.

"Oh, the beauty of the gods," he murmured underneath his breath.

Even Tuna had to admit that it was a beautiful scene. The majestic castle lay behind them, the yellow bricks almost glinting in the midday sun and the ocean of grass stretched before them. There was a stunning coastline and Tuna imagined the mountains to the east would be radiant at sunset. It was hard to perceive the end of the world with this pulchritudinous imagery.

Their daydreams were cut short by a rustle in the grass next to them. A terrifying creature crawled out and Kits slashed at it. All at once they became aware of a raven above their heads. Determined to be the heroine, Tuna smashed the bird with her club. It looked dazed but continued it's attack. It flew at Cyrx and he struck at it, and readied to smash it again. However, the bird was clearly dead. With disgust, Tuna realized that the first creature had been a slime and was now lying bleeding on the ground.

"I killed it! Did you see that? I clobbered it with my own club!" Cyrx was obviously exuberant, and seemed to have gotten over his earlier aversion to death. Tuna realized this was their first battle, and Cyrx's first kill. She extolled compliments on him and tried to understand what she was feeling, a mixture of excitement and something else she had never felt before. Then she understood, it was fear.

"So should we head back now?" Tuna casually suggested.

Kits gave a lopsided smile and replied, "Maybe."

Tuna could tell it meant no.

End Chapter 2~

_**Author's Note:** If you're reading this, thanks for taking the time to read my story ^.^ It's already a compliment that you made it this far without dying of boredom =3 The next chapters won't be up for at least a week, but by then I'll hopefully have more written._

_ Thanks and Best of Luck~_

_ ~ The Kitty_


End file.
